


Rarity

by AutumnJolene



Series: Codywan Stuff [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boga being a cutie, Cody is the object of her affections, M/M, She Just Wants Love, This wouldn't leave me alone, and attention, and i said so, cause no, no Order 66 of course, thanks to tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: Despite a beard in desperate need of a trim, his lips pushed at his sunburnt cheeks to form a soft smile. Eyes, holding the ocean’s depth and sky’s infinity, glowed in quiet happiness.
Relationships: Boga & CC-2224| Cody, Boga & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113302
Comments: 22
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boga Likes Cody Pass It On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/747711) by Eegnm. 



Cody would like to say he didn’t notice his shadow following him around the camp. He would like to say he found it endearing. He would like to say it was no bother. But, when that shadow was twice his height and as long as a speeder, he just couldn’t force out a lie. 

His troops watched as he moved from tent to tent, from brother to brother, his faithful shadow always near. Thankfully, the beast didn’t loom over his shoulder but kept a distance. It waited outside tents, off to the side so as to not block the entrance, and relaxed in the undying heat as he worked his way between squads.

No one dared approach with its fine point beak ripe for snatching limbs from their sockets and claws filed for maiming flesh. The men did not raise their concerns verbally, only giving Cody sideglances, worry evident on their faces. He could only nod, noting their silent grievances. The beast had yet to harm a soul and so long as no one directly approached, it appeared content. 

They also refused to take any concerns to their general who kept late hours in the command center working to combat the remaining separatists. Perhaps he thought his mount had returned to its pen or had been so swept away by work it slipped his mind entirely. Cody truly could find no reason to confront his general, after all, it could be more coincidence than anything. No need to add anymore worry, further darkening the circles under blue eyes. 

Commander Cody stood to attention a few feet from the command tent. General Kenobi  _ had  _ promised to be out in just a minute after a quick meeting. Their efforts on Utapau were coming to an end and soon, they’d be given new orders to… do something. Cody didn’t know many details but he knew Kenobi would know. 

His train of thought broke as something pressed against the back of his head, a sharp quick nudge followed by a gust of hot air. Muscles locked up, goosebumps racing underneath his blacks as a thousand scenarios bounced around his mind. He thought he saw Waxer disappear into a tent, the wind catching the flap for a moment. Troopers stopped to watch. 

Feeling the pressure, Cody shoved his panic down and took one calculated step forward. His movements were fluid, hopefully not portraying his anxiety and he faced the creature. 

The varactyl kept its stance, tail idly swishing and head tilted in curiosity. A shrill escaped its beak just before its enormous head dove to nuzzle Cody’s chest. It felt like a smack to his gut and he nearly stumbled. 

Laughter drew his attention away from the strange predicament. Kenobi had exited the tent, a nervous Waxer beside him. The Jedi strolled up, scratching at the beast’s feathery head. 

“ _ Boga _ ,” he lightly scolded. “Please don’t bother the Commander.” He then tossed a sheepish smile Cody’s way. “I’m sorry if she’s bothering you.”

“Not a problem, Sir. Just startled me was all.”

“Yes, well, why don’t we take you out on patrol for a bit.” Boga let out a happy call, sounding almost like an alarm. It made Cody jump in his skin, made his fingers itch for his blaster. “Then, get you back to your pen.” Her head ducked low, a sad honk following. 

Kenobi only smiled at her disappointment, a bit of sadness tinging his smile at the thought. 

“Um… General?” Cody eyed Waxer warily, warning on the tip of his tongue, but was promptly ignored. “It, uh…”

“You can speak freely, Waxer, you know this.” Kenobi gently petted Boga, humming absent-mindedly in the back of his throat at the affection he received in turn. 

By now, the rest of the men cautiously formed a semi-circle around them. 

“Well, General, it’s just that…  _ Boga  _ had been following the Commander almost everywhere.” Kenobi raised a brow at that. “And we thought it was psyching up to eat him.” 

Cody couldn’t help the sigh that escaped. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind. 

“Oh?” Their General bit his lip, the corners of his mouth twitching. Laughter bubbled from his chest and despite his best attempts, broke free from its cage. It rang out, coaxing even the sternest to crack a smile. 

Waxer shuffled in his spot, red creeping up his neck. 

Kenobi waved him over, grin never wavering. Once in reach, he hauled Waxer closer by his shoulder. Boga sniffed at him, warm and affectionate to the hand the trooper offered. 

“Varactyls are herbivores, tamed by the local natives to use as mounts. She will do you no harm, so long as you aren’t outright attacking her,” he explained, leashing his mirth and beaconing others closer. She did appear to relish in the newfound attention. 

“I am sorry,” Kenobi edged his way over to Cody. “I had no idea she was bugging you.”

“She wasn’t a bother, General.”

Surrounded by the troops, Boga chirped happily from the attention. She looked up to catch their eye, letting out a trill when she did. Troopers stumbled out of the way, their sudden anxiety flaring out in the Force as she brushed by. 

Boga all but pranced up to Cody, dipping her head low and headbutted him squarely in the chest. A huff escaped him at the impact. He returned her attention with an awkward head pat. 

“She likes you.” Kenobi’s words drew his eyes from the bright feathers under his hand and to the man next to him. 

Obi-wan Kenobi appeared young, even with the sun reflecting on the silver stands mingling with his otherwise earthly copper. No stress of war lined his face. Despite a beard in desperate need of a trim, his lips pushed at his sunburnt cheeks to form a soft smile. Eyes, holding the ocean’s depth and sky’s infinity, glowed in quiet happiness. 

The General facade fell away to reveal the Master underneath. A Jedi Master of apparent wisdom and eternal kindness, who only sought peace with a sharp tongue as his first line of defense. And in this moment, it felt fake to call him a general.

Cody paused, in all action and all thought. This was a rare view. He owed all his worth to memorize this one moment. This vision of peace in the form of one man. 

Blinking, he forced his eyes to look away. He quelled that rising desire to dwell on the rarity and returned to the tame creature under his palm. To the sea-green silken feathers, equally smooth and equally rough. It steered his thoughts back to the man beside him. 

Cody stilled his fingers, smoothing his expression, and stepped away from Boga. His battle calm returned. His safety net during the storm in his mind. He cast aside everything else. 

“Orders, sir?”

“To enjoy the moment, Commander.”

It broke his calm, leaving his emotions flaring. Kenobi didn’t appear bothered. Typically, it left him wincing, even withdrawing from situations too overwhelming. But today, he shifted closer, one hand running over Boga’s side. The other brushed Cody’s arm. Cody could do nothing else but focus on that brief touch. His gut knotted at the proximity and he could barely breathe as he felt himself tilt to bump their shoulders together. 

Kenobi beamed at the effort and Cody slipped back into rarity once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think they might team up to keep their self-sacrificing General safe?


	2. Extras

**Bit of a Prequel**

Waxer watched with wide eyes as the Commander disappeared into a tent. Not even five minutes later, the feathered creature set itself against the side, not quite leaning into the fabric. A few shinies joined him to watch with bated breath. But, the creature did nothing. It rested its head on large claws and shut its eyes. 

“Why do you think it likes to follow the Commander around?” One shiny, a young soldier with prospects as a marksman, whispered to Waxer. 

“Not sure…” 

“Probably ‘cause it’s psyching up to eat him.” Waxer jumped, bumping into the clone next to him before whipping around to face Boil. 

“No!” But then Boil raised a brow, giving Waxer his usual ‘oh, really’ look. “Do you really think so?” He scrunched up his nose as Boil took a bite of his ration bar. 

“Why else would it follow him around?” Shrugging, Boil added on, “I believe it’s called ‘stalking’ so that they can ambush their prey at the right moment.” He saluted them with his almost finished lunch. 

Waxer opened his mouth as if to protest, but the wheels in his head spun faster than his mouth could interpret. It left him staring at Boil, mouth agape. 

Just before Boil turned to walk back to his tent, he caught the shinies nervously glancing between the creature, the tent, and himself. He held his laughter long enough to be out of earshot. 

Hopefully, the Commander wouldn’t be too upset over a silly suggestion. As the General so often said, ‘all in good jest’.

* * *

**Sequel**

Cody watched as Kenobi scaled the cliffsides on Boga’s back. He led the patrol with several troops on the ground, keeping close in case anything were to happen. But, the planet had become eerily quiet since Grievous’s death. Skirmishes, of course, occurred but the bloody battles were a thing of the past. 

Boga trilled happily from her off hand perch, Kenobi laughing and patting at her neck. Slowly, they descended until Kenobi could safely dismount, and then, she was off again scaling the cliffs.

“She needed a good run.” Kenobi grinned at them, patting the sand off his robes. 

“Ready to head back, sir?”

A call of alarm rang out, stopping Kenobi from answering. Instead, they scrambled for cover, Boga skittering overhead in panic. 

Some Separatists were eager to hold what little Dooku had permitted them. But, their forces dwindled with every skirmish. Soon, oh so soon, they would be permitted to leave. It would be a good day when those orders came in. 

Cody sighed, sweat tricking down the side of his face and tickling his cheek. He knelt, picking up the lightsaber from where it lay on the dirt, and attached it to his belt. His Jedi disappeared over the ridge some time ago to deal with snipers. Somehow, the poor thing had lept from his hand and tumbled down to be caught by Cody. 

Boga joined them on the ground. She barreled her way to where Cody stood, nose diving low to nuzzle his stomach. He barely caught himself from her forceful affection, huffing in annoyance, but he gave her a small pat. She blinked curiously at him, keen eyes staring between Cody and the Jedi weapon in his hand. 

“He’s okay, I’m sure.” Cody rubbed her beak at her sorrowful honk. “Any sign of the General?” He glanced at the men around him. Not too much of a surprise when they all shook their head. 

It took only a few minutes to find him. Kenobi grinned with bright eyes and dirty hair flopping on his forehead. He appeared unharmed, just dirty and the edges of his robes singed. He hopped down to stand beside Cody. 

" _Sir_.” The Commander unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and held it out. “Please stop dropping this.”

“I didn’t _drop_ it, Cody,” aghast at the accusation, Kenobi placed a delicate hand over his heart. “It was quite rudely ripped from my grasp, but I am glad it found you.” Someone snorted at the theatrics and Cody could feel a headache beginning to form in his temples. 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better about it.” Cody pushed it into Kenobi’s hand and gestured back the way they came. “Are you ready to head back now?” 

“Of course, good Commander, please lead the way.” That devilish smirk absolutely _did not_ send a shiver down Cody’s spine. 

* * *

“Boga!” Cody turned at the shout, watching in panic as troopers dodged out of the way. Cries of alarm spread like a ripple as a blue-green blur dashed towards him. 

Cody jumped as Boga dug in her feet, cutting up dirt as she rapidly slowed her race. Chest heaving, she gave a muffled greeting. She held something in her mouth and kept poking him with it. He held out a hand and she dropped it. 

Kenobi stopped beside him, panting, and snatched the lightsaber back before anything could be said. Cody blinked at him, hand still out. 

“Did you… drop that, sir?”

“No,” Kenobi gritted out. He sucked in a deep breath, straightening himself, and ran his hands through his hair. “It was snatched right off my belt!”

Boil, not too far behind Cody, choked on his water. He doubled over, strangled coughs breaking at his chest. Waxer bit his lip, patting his brother’s back and avoiding eye contact with both his superiors. 

“Well, sir,” Cody cleared his throat and turned his full attention to Boga who stood proudly waiting for a treat, “if you would stop dropping your lightsaber so often that I carry it around more than you do then perhaps Boga here wouldn’t think she needed to bring it to _me_.”

Waxer’s snickers were hidden effectively behind Boil’s coughs. 

Cody ignored his general’s glare and scratched Boga under her chin. 

_Good girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write more I had to.


	3. Sequel to the Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, alternatively called 'Please forgive me, for I have sinned'. 
> 
> Warning: Angst and slight gore?

“Commander! Commander!” 

“Cody! Get up here!” 

“Get a medic!” 

“Someone bring a medic!” 

Cody raced to the perimeter of the camp, already hearing the jarring cries of a creature among the shouts of his men. Quicten, his CMO, was two steps behind him. Others, on or off-duty, joined them. 

“Boil?!”

“Here, sir!” Just to his left.

“Waxer?!”

“Up here!” Ahead of them at the perimeter, already shouting orders to clear the space and double the perimeter. “It’s Boga, sir!”

Cody’s heart squeezed tight at the news. Of course, what other creature did they have that would make such a noise?

In a feathered heap with her head outstretched, Boga laid on the ground. She squalled as they drew closer. One trooper kneeled by her head, keeping a calm hand on her neck and whispered promises of everything being alright. He withdrew and allowed Cody to take his place. Quicten sat on the other side of her, checking for injuries along her spinal cord first. 

“How the kark did this happen?” Cody growled, hand tightening on her mane. “And where is the General?” 

A few hours prior, Kenobi hoisted himself onto Boga’s back, reigns in hand, and a bright smile on his face. He wouldn’t be long, just a quick ride around the ridges to keep Boga from being too restless. 

They quickly learned that a restless Boga meant a troublesome Boga as she hid behind tents to quickly jump out at troopers, stole equipment to play fetch, and tried to wrestle with some of the men. Kenobi was quick to intervene on the last one, he didn’t want any misunderstandings between them. She just wanted to play and her typical playmates were much bigger in size. 

Waxer suggested hiring another mount to keep her company until they left, but Cody shut that idea down long before it arrived to the General’s ears. There would be no more pets or mounts allowed in the encampment and  _ absolutely  _ no pets or mounts allowed onto the transports. 

Boil had taken to making some makeshift toys for her. Long pieces of smooth metal, durable to withstand her sharp beak, but light enough to be thrown around. Gearshift and Threepwood put their heads together and built a mini catapult so they could throw balls far into the distance for her. Kenobi beamed at the inventions and hardly anything could keep the smile off his face for the next few days. 

“Sir,” Quicten sighed and gestured Cody over with a tilt of his head.

“Boil.”

“Don’t even have to ask.” Boil sat by Boga, softly calling to her and scratching gently under her chin. 

“What is it, Quic?”

“I can tend to a lot of her injuries, Cody. Nothing too bad that bacta and stitches with some rest wouldn’t fix.” That would be a challenge in and of itself. Much like a stubborn Jedi General they all knew, Boga wouldn’t want to be kept off her feet. “But, her leg…” The medic sat back so Cody could take a look. 

Quicten had staunched the bleeding, taking care of any shrapnel, and stitched what he could. It still looked like a mangled mess, but he was doing the best he could. 

“It’s gone.” From what could be considered the knee and down, was gone. Her thigh had been shredded from the shrapnel. Some kind of canon loaded with fiery metal no doubt. 

“Off clean or she took it off trying to get to us.” The thought made him nauseous. “I’ll be honest. I don’t know what I’m doing. They didn’t train us for this.”

“They didn’t train us for a lot of things, Quic.” Cody’s gaze trailed along the outline of her body and stopped at seeing how Boil pulled her head into his lap, gloves off so that he could run his fingers through her feathered mane. 

The list for the things they weren’t trained for was practically endless. Like the hunger, the dehydration, the loss, the love, the friendships, the civilians that welcomed them, the civilians that hated them. They certainly were not prepared for the Jedi and their ideals and culture. To be embraced by the beings they were misled to believe as heartless and cold generals.

Eyes steeled - part determination, part rage - Cody gripped Quicten firmly by the back of his neck, “but, here’s what we’re going to do.”

Because Cody didn’t need training to be compassionate. He didn’t need to be told to comfort the wounded or the dying. He already knew the calculations, their supplies, their advantage. The bacta and the bandages and the painkillers would go unnoticed. He could forge together a fake report of a bad ambush, an accident among the ridges, or a donation to the natives during this time of reconstruction if needed.

Cody knew how to multi-task before he got shipped off Kamino. He knew how to wage a war before he left and he learned how to hunt sometime after meeting General Kenobi. He could find patterns in the ambushes and give projections on enemy movement. He could read a room as good as any Force-sensitive and didn’t need a nametag to tell apart his men. 

“Waxer, round up the scouts. I want them to follow Boga’s trail and go hunting for whoever attacked. Comm me as soon as you got eyes on them.” Waxer saluted and ran off to obey. “Boil, round up some volunteers to build a stretcher and get her into a tent. Get someone to go to her handler and see if they can give us some advice on how to treat her.”

“Cody.” Quicten grabbed his arm in a panic. “You realize what this means? She can’t be used as a mount with only three legs. They won’t have a use for her.”

Boil froze, mid-salute, eyes darting between them and Boga who laid whimpering. 

“Go Boil.” Cody kept a firm gaze on Quicten, listening to Boil’s hurried footsteps fade. “Quicten, is there anyway-”

“I can try, Cody. I’m just saying…”

“Oh, I know. The General already wants to sneak her on board, I can feel it.” And he was contemplating allowing it. 

When had the General ever laughed so freely or let his smile shine for hours on end than when the troops had brainstormed new devices and new toys to play with Boga. Just that morning, Kenobi stood shoulder to shoulder with him, practically touching, and watched as Boga dug her back into the dirt, sending out her odd alarm of contentment. The men walked by smiling and cooing at her antics.

A gorgeous creature Kenobi called her. Bright and loyal in the Force. Cody never understood the General’s fascination and utter, devoted appreciation to the life around them. Even if that life was hostile. He taught them all he knew and went out of his way to supply them with the datapads capable of extending that knowledge in whichever way they chose. 

But, Cody had never been this close to a creature in pain because of their enemies. It twisted something cold into his gut. He could probably never understand Kenobi’s fascination with life, but he could understand the fierce need to protect it from those that would destroy its impressionistic value.

“Well…?” In that moment, Cody felt every available eye on him, every ear straining to listen. 

“See if you can get her a prosthetic.” Cody stood, effectively ending the conversation. 

He watched as Waxer and Trapper led a five man squad out into the ridges. It would be a short few hours later until they commed him. During that time, he held himself up into the command tent, mapping out every ambush, every skirmish, and every known Separatist territory. Even territory they already deemed clear. He fine picked every area until he settled on a few possibilities behind the attack. 

The remaining Separatists were so few and far inbetween they had become more like independent warlords. Easily disposed of if only they were easier to find. They hid among the terrain and primarily ambushed patrols, but their firepower couldn’t compare. At this point, any patrol knew what to expect going out. 

“Sir.” A trooper saluted him at the tent flap. “Lieutenant Waxer has coordinates for you.” 

Cody headed out, acknowledging the trooper with a nod. 

The encampment could barely count as a campfire with no more than six inhabitants. They were heavily armed from a distance, but Trapper pointed out the makeshift repairs on their weaponry and armor. 

“Boga came around the ridge and they fired off that canon.” Waxer followed the path with his finger then jutted a thumb towards a covered bit of machinery. “No sign of the General here, sir. I don’t think he was with her.” 

Cody eyed the covered canon. The tarp flapped in a stray breeze, barely held down by more than sticks. Ice in his veins melted under the beat of his heart’s fury. 

“Destroy that canon. Secure the area.”

“Are we taking prisoners, sir?” They were at most bandits or perhaps personal bounty hunters. 

“No, Lieutenant, I don’t think we will.” 

Cody was already running the calculations. How much would it take to lead a campaign, burn every bush, tear through every ravine, until the rats had no place left to hide? Not much, really. Send a few hunting parties, give the boys some free roam time, and they’d be leaving this planet far behind them in a matter of days. 

But, Kenobi found that thought harsh and refused to send the men out into the wild for far longer than necessary. 

Thank whatever deities out there for the peaceful man that thought of nothing but their comfort and safety. After today, Cody doubted the men wouldn’t be lining up for the task if they already hadn’t put their name in the lineup. 

“Yes, sir.” 

They didn’t have much, but Cody ordered any salvageables to be sent back to camp and relief for the current squad. 

“I’d much prefer to stay, sir.” Waxer stepped in front of Cody’s line of sight, followed by the rest of the squad. 

“We’re not tired, Commander. We want to keep hunting.” 

Cody nodded, then turned back to his comm. 

“Cancel the squad change. How’s Boga doing?” 

Boil shifted, hands stiffly by his side. 

“Yes, sir. Quicten said he had her on some low painkillers for now and a handler just arrived. Gearshift rounded up all the mechanics and is working with Kit to make a prosthetic for her.” Boil cleared his throat and dropped the stiff soldier ploy. Softly, he asked, “the General, sir?”

“No sign yet. Send First with the pick-up. I want a medic on hand just in case.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, Waxer, where did Boga come from?” 

* * *

This time they had no blood trail to follow. It equally frustrated and soothed Cody’s nerves. Night fell and they took cover under an outcropping. Waxer suggested sending fighters overhead to search with the last bit of daylight. 

“Yes, but they may have not been the only ones with a canon and the General doesn’t want to risk losing a fighter in these canyons unless necessary.” Cody patted Waxer on the shoulder. “We will just keep moving for now and see if we can’t find anything by midday tomorrow.”

The morning yielded no results. Trapper pointed them in the direction of recent blaster fire. Separatist droids. Lightsaber wounds. 

“He’s close…”

“How do you know that, Commander?” Niche crouched beside him, unable to see whatever Cody saw. 

“I just do.”

Cody led them forward through a tight crack that opened up in a clearing. It would have been a cave if the roof hadn’t partially caved in. 

“General?” It echoed off the walls, carrying Cody’s voice down the way.

“Bandits, sir.” Nines kicked at the hastily made sleeping bag. A stamped-out campfire was only a few feet away. 

“I don’t think they’re coming back.” Niche and Swampfoot checked the bodies for any sign of life. 

Two males, an unknown species to Cody. Perhaps native. They had their blasters in their hands. One had died from a shot to his chest and shoulder. The other, a lightsaber slash across the chest. 

“What if it’s a sith?” Nines whispered to Trapper. He immediately got a slap to the back of his bucket, courtesy of Niche. 

“Don’t bring that kind of luck on us.” 

“Sorry, gentlemen.” They all jumped, spinning to face the newcomer with blasters raised. 

“Stand down!” Cody lowered his sight. His men followed. 

“That was my doing.” Sheepishly, Kenobi stepped from the shadows. “I didn’t mean to scare.”

They were on him immediately. First and Waxer manhandled him into sitting down.

“Secure the perimeter,” Cody’s tone left no room to argue with anyone except one.

“I believe I’ve already taken care of that, Cody.” Nonetheless, the others obeyed in case of another ambush.

Kenobi merely smiled at the medic and his panic, face red from the sun, and cooperated. 

“What happened?” 

“A few bandits hiding in the ridges. Boga and I took care of them, but Separatists heard us.” Kenobi shifted, wincing as he did so. “I told her to go back to camp, figured she could lead you back here. I could distract them for a while, so she didn’t get hit.” 

“His leg is broken and he’s taken a few hits.” First dug into his medkit.

“At least, I didn’t drop my lightsaber.” Kenobi tapped the weapon attached to his hip. 

Cody huffed, a smile tugging at his lips. 

First got to work placing patches on what he could then helped him to his feet. 

Cody grabbed the front of Kenobi’s tunic as he stumbled a bit. He shoved down every bit of desire to pull this idiot into his arms and hold him tight. 

“Thank you, Cody.” Kenobi grasped his wrist for a moment, waiting until he felt steady before letting go. 

“Cody?” Soft blue eyes searched Cody’s expressionless visor. “Where’s Boga?” 

“Taken care of, sir.” Cody bit his lip, hoping the slight crack in his voice didn’t come out as clearly through the modulator. 

“Cody.” White knuckles grasped First’s pauldron. “Where’s Boga?” His eyes narrowed on his commander, feeling the sick worry spread throughout his men and hearing First suck in a breath and hold it. 

“Trapper?” Cody opened comms, holding his breath until Trapper crackled over the line. 

“On our way back. No sign of any bandits or Separatists.” 

“Alright, let’s move out.” 

Back at the camp, Cody hovered over Kenobi’s shoulder, ensuring he stayed put until Quicten could clear him. No one said a word about Boga, but Quicten passed along a report of her injuries. The prosthetic hadn’t been finished, but her wounds were wrapped up and the handlers provided local painkillers safe for her to have. 

Cody helped Kenobi from his bed, handing him his crutches. He stepped back, gaze lingering over the bandaged limbs and torso exposed to the harsh sun and brittle wind. His cheeks were burnt and hair a dirty mess though combed back.

Slowly, Cody reached out to hold his bicep and tug him forward. Every move light and voluntary. He wrapped his arms around Kenobi’s neck, tucking him into his side as best as he could. Kenobi didn’t even hesitate to grasp Cody’s back, finger curled in slightly, but unable to get a proper grip. 

Cody didn’t run his fingers through auburn hair or whisper his fears into a blistered ear. He just held his general and let his heart patter against his ribs where Kenobi could feel it. 

“Boga got ambushed on the way back here.” Cody pulled away and put distance between them. “Quic is doing all he can for her.” He led her to Boga’s tent, cleared of any equipment to house her in a giant nest of blankets, mattresses, and vegetation. 

Kenobi settled himself beside her. She continued to sleep, barely twitching as he petted her head. 

“The prosthetic is almost ready.” Kenobi nodded, eyes focused on Boga’s closed ones. “Quicten says her vitals are good.” Another wordless nod and Cody sighed. He joined his general on the floor and sat forward, gaze down. “We’ve spoken with her handlers, who have asked we return her immediately.” Kenobi stiffened at that. “I know she can’t be used as a mount anymore and I know they don’t have another proper use for her.”

“No, she can’t…” Kenobi cleared his throat. “The prosthetic?”

“A poor substitute… for now.” The Jedi’s gaze cut to Cody. “I have, um, exchanged some supplies in order to keep her. Permanently.” 

It was all Boil and Waxer’s fault. Both had cornered him as soon as he broke from the General to bear down on him. The handlers were insisting Boga be returned, but Boil had managed to hold them off until Cody could return. Waxer, the innocent idiot who happened to be one of his most reliable and competent soldiers, had the bright idea to begin a petition. Nearly everyone signed it and others commed from the fleet ship to show their support. 

Of course, this all was kept under wraps from the nat-borns who would protest something fierce. 

“Really?”

Cody released a deep breath, looking up to melt under the tender gaze of his Jedi. 

“I was outnumbered on the issue,” he bluntly admitted.

“So it seems…” Kenobi smiled, reaching out his hand only to drop it short of Cody’s face. “Thank you, Cody.”

“I have rules, however.”

“Of course.”

“There is to be  _ no  _ races or riding through the halls, keep that to the hangar in a secluded location or in the training rooms. She can be in the rec room so long as she’s not destroying equipment.” Kenobi nodded along, all rather reasonable. “And  _ no  _ feeding her from the table. She’s forbidden from entering the mess hall.” The Jedi raised a brow, a smirk forming on his lips as if he could read Cody’s mind, but nodded nonetheless. 

“I can agree to all that.”

“She’s yours to take care of.”

“I expected nothing else.” 

Cody let out a final sigh, nodded, and stood to leave. 

A mournful croak stopped him short. Boga lifted her head barely off the bundle of blankets she used as a cushion. 

“I think she would prefer you to stay for a while.” Kenobi scooched over and patted a spot for Cody to join them. As he did, she let out a content rumble and settled her head against his thigh. 

Kenobi shifted beside him. He leaned against the two of him, muscles relaxing as he dozed. 

Cody took the moment to bask in this peace. Boga’s head pressed firmly against his thigh, one hand on her head to feel her fine feathers. Kenobi’s hand pressed against his own, not intertwined but almost holding onto each other. 

“We’ll take care of things here, sir,” Cody spoke softly, so as not to wake either of them, but firm in his conviction. 

“That I  _ never  _ doubted.”


	4. Alternative Sequel to the Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively called: 'Allow me to Repent'. 
> 
> This is officially the end of Rarity. You know, I really meant it to be a one-shot. I did.

“Alright, General.” Cody crossed his arms, bearing down an unwavering glare. 

“Yes, yes, I know.” Kenobi hoisted himself up onto Boga’s back and patted her neck. “One last ride, girl.” 

Boil reeved the engine to the speeder bike. Cody could trust him not to smuggle the varactyl when he wasn’t looking. 

It took them an hour until they returned. Kenobi sat on the back of the speeder, head dropped on Boil’s shoulder with a longing, forlorn look. They trudged up the ramp and joined the rest. 

Utapau would finally be behind them. 

Or so Cody thought. 

The Commander stormed down the hallway. Shinies and veterans alike dove out of his way. Part crackling thunder, part steaming geyser, he shoved his way into the General’s quarters without so much of a knock. 

“You-” Cody’s train of thought screeched to a halt.

General Kenobi sat in his usual spot, datapad in front of him, stylus in hand. His commander’s entrance startled him enough to drop the stylus. He said nothing, eyes wide. One hand instinctively reached down and grabbed at a feathery mane.

“ _G_ _eneral_ … what in siths’ hell is _she_ doing here?” Cody pointed an accusing finger to the creature currently cuddling Kenobi’s lap.

Boga crammed herself between the bunk, the wall, and his desk. Her tail thumped against the wall. She let out a loud happy call at Cody. 

“I thought you liked her, Cody.” Kenobi frowned at his chosen words. 

Cody had to look away and take a breath. He _did_ like Boga. He liked Kenobi too. And part of his resolve crumbled under Kenobi’s wounded face. 

“I do like Boga, General, but she cannot be on this ship.” He relaxed into parade rest and planted his feet firmly to the ground. “She cannot be _here_. Does the Admiral know? The council? Force forbid, the Senate?”

“Well, no. Not exactly.” Cody squeezed his eyes shut. “The Temple is expecting her. I thought the younglings would adore her.” 

Cody groaned, letting his shoulders droop. He grabbed a spare chair to sit in. He would need it. 

Boga squirmed her way across the floor until she reached him. She made a grand show of plopping her head in his lap with a huff. He grunted a bit and gave Kenobi a droll stare. 

“I’m not going to be decommissioned over this, am I?”

Kenobi spun fully in his chair, a fury in his gaze. That fury died down at the teasing grin on Cody’s face. 

“You know I hate that word.” His general gave him a chiding look. “It’s not a topic I take lightly, Cody,” he took the time to remind him, “and of course not. I’d never let you get in trouble for my actions.”

“And Boil’s actions? I know he helped you.” That hour they spent supposedly returning Boga was actually spent trying to stuff her into a crate.

“I take full responsibility. I ordered him to do it.” 

“Oh? And what happened to ‘never abusing my position’?” Red edged over Kenobi’s cheeks to sprawl across his nose. “Or!” Cody wagged a finger at him. “Or ‘a soldier should never follow through with orders that he feels is illegal or immoral’?”

“Alright, alright.” Kenobi held up a hand. “I get it.”

“Do you?” Cody stretched out his legs, patting Boga’s head. “Because I don’t think the Admiral would agree. Or the Senate about taking animals from their native world for a purpose other than military.”

Kenobi rolled his eyes.

“It’s not the end of the galaxy, Cody.”

“No, just the end of order and regulation.” 

That pulled a laugh from Kenobi. The type that came from deep within the chest and parched the throat. It echoed off the walls and seeped every bit of anxiety from Cody.

“Please, Cody, the men adore you,” the reassurance was lost in the aftershocks of his laughter. A grin still split his face and his chest spasmed with chuckles. 

“No, they adore _you_. They’re obligated to like me.” Cody crossed his arms but the smile on his face undermined his seriousness. 

“Well, I feel to no obligation to like you, but I do.” Kenobi gazed at him softly. Hair fell into his eyes and he turned away to deal with the annoyance. 

Cody stuttered at the half-confession but quickly schooled his expression. It wasn’t intended like that. 

Kenobi leaned an arm around his chair, hair mostly put back in place, and smiled. 

“I’ll extend you my protection.”

“Much appreciated, sir.” 


End file.
